fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Amy and Tiff
'''The Adventures of Amy and Tiff '''is a fan fiction series based the Sonic the Hedgehog and Kirby series. It was written by Jonghyunchung (aka FirePuppy), with a total of 67 episodes from July 12, 2011 to September 18, 2012. Episodes Season 1 (2011) #Our Very First Breakfast (July 12, 2011) #Visiting Cappytown (July 15, 2011) #Amy's Duel Role (July 19, 2011) #Return to Emerald Coast (Part 1) (July 26, 2011) #Return to Emerald Coast (Part 2) (August 16, 2011) #Beauty Pageant (August 19, 2011) #Camping Trip (August 23, 2011) #Cream's Lost Chao (August 26, 2011) #Another Dental Dilemma (August 30, 2011) #Hooked on Phonics (September 6, 2011) #Autumn Leaves (September 13, 2011) #Night Fright (September 20, 2011) #Our Home Planet (September 27, 2011) #Chicken Pox Fox (September 27, 2011) #A Trip to Planet Pipi (Part 1) (October 4, 2011) #A Trip to Planet Pipi (Part 2) (October 11, 2011) #Happy Anniversary (October 18, 2011) #Twin Brothers (October 25, 2011) #A Halloween Party (October 31, 2011) #Dynachick's Little Sister (November 8, 2011) #Fast Rivals (Part 1) (November 15, 2011) #Fast Rivals (Part 2) (November 15, 2011) #Piano Lessons (November 22, 2011) #Happy Thanksgiving (November 29, 2011) Season 2 (2011-2012) #Tiff's New Boyfriend (December 13, 2011) #Buto's New Pet (December 13, 2011) #So Full of Spice (December 20, 2011) #The Biggest Snowstorm Ever (December 27, 2011) #Christmas Holiday (Part 1) (December 27, 2011) #Christmas Holiday (Part 2) (December 27, 2011) #Bully for Tails (January 3, 2012) #Amy Makes a Movie (January 10, 2012) #Another Novel Approach (January 17, 2012) #Cooking Contest (January 24, 2012) #The Wizard of Fairy Tale Land (Part 1) (January 31, 2012) #The Wizard of Fairy Tale Land (Part 2) (January 31, 2012) #Masher 3.0 (February 14, 2012) #A Valentine's Date (February 14, 2012) #Cakes for Cream (February 21, 2012) #Sick as a Dog (February 28, 2012) #Eggman Elementary (March 13, 2012) #The Library (March 13, 2012) #Just Desserts (March 20, 2012) #Over the Rainbows (March 27, 2012) #Fololo and Falala Split Up (April 10, 2012) #Out in Outer Space (April 10, 2012) #Dedede X (April 10, 2012) Season 3 (2012) #Seedrian Lost and Found (April 17, 2012) #Cosmo and the Feline (May 1, 2012) #A Trip to the Farm (May 1, 2012) #Let's Go Fly a Kite (May 8, 2012) #Another Snack Attack (Part 1) (May 15, 2012) #Another Snack Attack (Part 2) (May 15, 2012) #Sonic and the Beanstalk (May 22, 2012) #The Truth About Bees (June 5, 2012) #Count on It (June 12, 2012) #Going Camping (June 19, 2012) #The Return of MT2 (June 19, 2012) #Buto's Dinosaur Dilemma (June 26, 2012) #Sirica and the Big Bad Wolf (June 26, 2012) #Independence Day (July 3, 2012) #Happy Double Birthday (July 17, 2012) #How to Bake a Pizza (July 24, 2012) #Another Wild Win (July 31, 2012) #Stay Awake (August 28, 2012) #Tiff Writes a Story (September 11, 2012) #Quiz Show (September 18, 2012) Characters Main characters * *Amy Rose *Tiff *Sonic the Hedgehog *Buto (Seasons 2-3) *Kirby *Tuff *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cosmo the Seedrian (Season 3) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Charmy Bee (Season 3) *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Lady Like *Sir Ebrum *King Dedede *Escargoon *Dr. Eggman Minor characters * *Butcher the dog *Rosie the cat *Fololo and Falala *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckle Joe *The Cappies Guests * *Commander Vee (episodes 15-16) *Queen Rona (episode 16) *Rowlin (episode 33) *Sally Acorn (episode 38)